Leopard
Distinguished by its exceptionally beautiful, black-spotted coat, the leopard (Panthera pardus) is also recognised for its supreme stealth and its remarkable versatility. Despite being the smallest of the ‘big cats’, the leopard is the most widespread of all wild cat species, and is well known for the variety of prey it takes, as well as its ability to occupy a range of habitats, from deserts and mountains to jungles and swamps. The leopard can be individually identified by its spot pattern. Its distinctive black spots contrast with the pale background coat colour and the white underparts. Small, solid black spots mark the head, throat, chest and lower limbs, with larger black patches on the belly. The leopard’s back, flanks and upper limbs are patterned with pale-centred rosettes, which vary greatly in shape and size. Roles * It played Bob Peterson in African Animals, Inc. * They played Taran and Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played C-3PO (as a Black Leopard) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gyspy in A Wildlife's Life * It played Tarbosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Allosaurus in Animal Train and Walking with Seregenti Animals (tv show) * It played Troodon in Walking with Serengeti Animals * It played Rex in We're Back!: A Congo Animal's Story Leopard Subspecies * African Leopard * Amur Leopard * Arabian Leopard * Barbary Leopard * Indian Leopard * Indochinese Leopard * Javan Leopard * North China Leopard * Persian Leopard * Sri Lankan Leopard * Zanzibar Leopard Gallery leopard2.jpg LeopardImage.jpg 1200px-Leopard_africa.jpg TLK_leopard.png|The Lion King (1994) Fantasia 2000 Leopards.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Phineas and Ferb Leopard.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) normal_TLG_S1_E16_0137.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Intimidated_Danger.jpg Simpsons Leopard.png Sabor.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Leopard ZT.png NatM Leopard.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) Leopard (Alphabetimals).png Narnia Leopard.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) Spotty.PNG LegendTarzan_Framestore_VFX_04A.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) leopard_800x600.jpg IMG_7784.PNG IMG_3595.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) Life.of.Pi Leopard.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) IMG 6530.PNG SitBC Leopard.png Photo_2.jpg Jungle Book Leopard.png Afrika ps3 leopard close up by scottslive21-da4dng8.png Ss e92e5275ca74d6fe65cd5539c59c2496a3be228b.1024x768.jpg B003VJPMT6-4-lg.jpg UPM110 rev versus violence cab--screenshot.jpg Ps2 cabelas african safari-ss 2.jpg Cdh205.jpg ALe9vw.jpg 947097-DelhiSafa-13922443700.jpg IMG_3710.PNG Leopard (Youda Safari).jpg IMG 9701.PNG Leopard.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125561.jpg IMG_3741.PNG 20180129_150218.png|Jungle Emperor:Courage can change the future IMG_3760.PNG|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Phango_Mean_Evil.jpg|Khumba (2013) Just So Stories Leopard.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Star_meets_Leopard.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Golden Book Video Leopard.png Photo1126.jpg 021632.jpg Cheetah Attacks from Rhinoceros.jpg Wild Animal Attack (Cheetah vs Rhinoceros).jpg Indian-leopard.jpg African Leopard.jpg Hyenas Leopards and Elephants.jpg FA974226-F806-4C8E-A915-FC60DDBFFF5F.jpeg 17C21DA4-8881-4C13-A9BA-A58D6279117D.jpeg 004D2375-FAEE-46F7-9AF3-F2A5FAC9AAC5.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 4FBEFB1C-BAB3-4FDD-BB48-6D20295553FC.jpeg 6F5F8199-AC91-4D61-80D6-3FC3A1DD2A35.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 85D9AA4F-6A48-494E-A0E5-32DA3D8DC71C.jpeg 22B0FBE1-00DF-46C4-83E8-807F916D08BE.jpeg 77BB7C86-8325-4DDC-AE41-BEA3F0B09925.jpeg CC6739CA-0D11-4E6D-82A0-14F1C9BE06C4.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg Also See * Lion * Tiger * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Leopards Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:National Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2010) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Against the Odds Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals